I've Got To Be Dreaming!
by alaska-young
Summary: Meet fifteen year old Brenna. Hardcore Star Wars nerd thanks to two older brothers. So what happens when she sees two men, dressed in jedi robes, walking through the streets of her town? set during Phantom Menace, yet all movies are out on earth.


**So this was a dream I had last night that I just needed to write down. This is the basis of the Star wars part, but I'll fill you in on what I didn't put in. So the Sith and the Death Eaters were teamed up as well, and I found Darth Vadar's light saber in the woods. It was just soooo weird...**

**But onward to the basis of the dream!**

*********VERY IMPORTANT!*******

**Okay. Before you know how the character would walk everywhere so quickly, you must understand the structure of my school and part of my town. Our middle and High school are on their own, dead end road. Next to the high school, is a very steep hill. This hill is property of my father, who has a business at the top of the hill. Right across from the business is a McDonald's. That's pretty much all you need to know about the set up, but the way I'm writing this might confuse quite a few people. NOW onward!**

Oh, school. How much I hate thee. Well, let me rephrase that. How much I hate the scumbags within thee. I was propped up on my desk on my elbows, my chin in my hands. My eyes were trained onto the clock, just waiting for the bell to right. Because of an assembly, I was stuck in Health class instead of in band, with the comfort of my music with me. The minutes would just _not_ pass.

The numbers 2:57 were blinking at me almost mockingly. My watch, which was apparently fast, was telling me I should have been out of class three minutes ago. _Does God hate me?_ I thought, impatiently tapping my foot. I finally, _finally_, was trusted to walk around our tiny town by myself for two hours while my Mom was in a conference. This was a big feat for me. My mother was an over-protective nutcase, so being allowed to walk alone was a miracle in itself. And this damn clock was cutting into my weekend freedom time!

2:59. My foot would not stop tapping. I was so impatient. I didn't give a shit about the human body, at least what the teacher was saying. I watched enough medical shows at home, so why did this class mean anything at all?

The amazing sound of angels' singing- aka the bell- sounded out, causing me to shoot up from my seat, gather my bag which I had already collected from my locker, and head for the door. School was over for the weekend-and I was ready to walk around town.

I started at the closest shop- a small trinket store that had all sorts of crystal-like pendants and such. It was jewelry with just a hint of nerd to it. At any rate, it was a good store, and I ended up buying three new necklaces, one of which having the most vibrant color of topaz I had ever seen that was now around my neck.

I had gone around the small shops quickly before realizing how little there was- besides the jewelry shop and small antique shop which had hand made Japanese change purses. With quite a bit of disappointment, I glanced at my watch to find I still had a good hour left. Seeing nothing better to do, I headed back to my dad's work, planning to sit on the rock on the grassy part of the hill.

The walk back through town wasn't long, however, it was mostly uphill, so it took me quite a bit of time before I got close.

That's when I caught sight of something completely out of the ordinary.

In front of me, about half a block or so, were two men, one about my age, one older, yet not very old from what I could tell from behind. That's not so unusual. What _was _unusual was that they were both dressed in floor length brown robes. You heard me. _Robes!_ They looked like they were straight out of Star Wars, for God's sake!

I realized I was staring, and something told me not only to keep up with them, but not to take my eyes off of them. There was something different about them. Was there a convention in town? I doubted it, I would have been first to know, being pretty much the only nerd in the school, let alone town.

That's when the younger one turned his head towards me. A thin braid hung from the side of his head. My eyes bulged before I looked down at my feet. _ A padawan braid!_ Either my friends were fucking with me, these people were hardcore fans, or I was going nuts. I was hoping it was the first two, but I really didn't know.

I shook my head. _For God's sake, Bren, you're a cosplayer! You go to conventions with tons of people dressed up like that! Why does this seem so weird to you? _

I continued walking behind them, this time with my head down, although with the occasional glance up at them, unfortunately at the worst times- you know, when one of them was looking at me? Yeah, worst. Time. Ever.

After what felt like ever, I reached Dad's business, quickly crossing the street to McDonald's before glancing back at them, they were staring at me again. I shook my head before heading inside. I needed food and caffeine if I was going to figure this one out...

**Short, I know, but I'm busy and want the next chapter to be longer. Not to mention I'm working on so many different projects right now. So, tell me, should I continue this or delete it? It's up to ya'll!**

** ~Alaska**


End file.
